Over Sea Snow Globe
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Alex has come back from the Sea trip only to start recieving mysterious letters from abroad. Can she use her magic to find out who it is or will her brothers but in before she meets her secret crush.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i own only the plot. Nothing Else is mine.

Chapter 1

_September 1st 2009,_

_Dear Alex,_

_It's been over a month since I've seen you and yet you still plague my dreams. Rome is amazing and I wish you could be here with me to share it. I'll write to you soon. Hope you like your snow globe of the amphitheatre where the Gladiators fought. Miss you a lot._

_XOXO_

Alex turned the snow globe over in her hand. Aside from it being a little weird the someone was sending her things from across the ocean it was still slightly sweet. Heading down to the Lair for the lesson with her dad she put the snow globe on top of her dresser.

"Today we are going to work on location spells."

"What are location spells?" Max asked.

"Location spells are when you take an object and track not only who sent it but where that person is. Back in the 70s when Magic carpets were sold everywhere wizards could find who ever sold them a faulty carpet and give them their 'just deserts'."

"Would it send us to the place as well?"

"It should Justin but I haven't used it in a long time so I don't remember."

Alex zoned in and out after his and focused on the letter and the globe upstairs. Was it really possible to figure out who had sent it to her?

"Alex it's your turn."

"Hmm?"

"It's your turn. So grab your wand and perform the spell on this vase."

"How do I do it?"

"The words are; This person may be far or near so send me to who sent this here. You got it?"

"I think so."

2 hours later and many failed attempts Alex finally was able to magic herself into the kitchen above the sub station.

"Oh, hey mom what's up?"

"Your father using the vase for that location spell?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He is still reminding me that it's a wasted $20."

"Ok, whatever."

"Honey while you're at it can you go back down there and tell your father that we're almost out of salami."

"Awe mom do I have to?"

"Alex please."

"Fine."

20 minutes later Alex trudged up the stairs to her room and took the snow globe of the shelf.

'I wonder who sent you?'

Contemplating on whether or not she should use the location spell Justin all of a sudden burst into her room.

"Hey Alex, do you have my…, cool snow globe, who sent it?"

"I don't know but I was about to find out."

"Alex you can't use the location spell on it. What if the person who sent this to you isn't a wizard? Or worse, what if they are a wizard and are waiting to trap you?"

"You think to much. Now what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you took my towel."

"Why would I take your towel, it's covered with your disease."

"I do not have a disease, it's a rash. And besides I got the black one this week."

Running to her hamper she pulled it out with a quick "ewe" and then ran straight for the bathroom where he could here the water being turned on high.

'Now that was fun,' Justin thought to himself. He hadn't used the black towel that morning but was making up something to terrify her so he could do a tracing spell on the globe.

5 minutes later a horrified Justin walked out of Alex's room and straight into Max who was coming down the hall.

"Justin, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Max, you will not believe who is sending Alex presents from over seas."

"Who is it?"

"Quick in here," Justin said as he pushed Max into his room.

"Just tell me who it is."

"Ok, it's…"

**And that my dear readers is the end of Chapter 1 **(grins evilly)** review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Again, nothing else.

Chapter 2

_September 30th__, 2009_

_Dear Alex,_

_I've missed you so dearly. Everyday waves crash against my heart as I realize I cannot be with you on land. We visited France today. You would have loved it. Here is the Eifel Tower. I wish you could have been with me at the top. It was so quiet up there and being so close to the stars was unearthly. Every time one of them twinkled I thought of your eyes and how they did that when you are planning pranks or when you laugh. Our next destination is Ireland. Write soon._

_XOXO_

'Ok, now this is getting ridiculous.'

Alex sat up from her bed and placed the Eifel Tower Snow Globe next to the Amphitheater one.

'If this person keeps this up I'm going to have to build a shelf for all of these.'

"Hey Alex, it's time for school."

Looking at the clock Alex had noticed that she had spent yet another full night awake wondering who had sent her the globes.

"Max, where's dad?"

"Down in the sub station. Why?"

"None of your business I just need to ask him something."

Rushing down the stairs and into the shop she saw her dad talking with Harper.

"Hey Harper, uh dad can I ask you something?"

"Can it wait till after school Alex? You're going to be late."

"I don't think it can. It's about that Location spell we learned a month ago."

"Are you feeling okay Alex, I mean you never ask me about magic."

"I'm fine it's just I was wondering if it would work across the sea?"

"What for? Are you planning on sending your brother there with no way back. Remember, always take an item from home with you so you can return."

"No dad, I'm not shipping Max over seas. Although I may send Justin."

"Alex!"

"Ok I won't send him there either."

"I expect you to tell me what you're planning after school."

"Alright, alright. Come on Harper, we're going to be late."

After a boring day of school followed by an even lamer walk home Alex finally made it back but had barely walked through the door before he dad called for hr to go down to the Lair.

"Your brothers told me what's going on and I want you to know that I expressly forbid you using your magic to find out who this boy is."

"But dad that's so unfair. What if he's a wizard like me?"

"Then he may be after your powers."

"You sound just like Justin."

"Then you should listen to him. Now promise me you won't going looking for this boy using your magic."

"Fine, I promise."

"Good, now go help your mom make dinner, it's enchilada night."

'If I can't use my magic to find out who is sending me all these snow globes then maybe I can trick Max into doing it,' Alex thought as she trudged up the stairs to the kitchen.

After a night of pretending to listen to what her family was saying at dinner Alex excused herself early so she could go back to staring at the globes.

'If I keep doing this I'm going to drive myself insane.'

Around midnight she finally turned off the lights in her room, grabbed the Eifel Tower globe and wound it up. A very slow, soothing melody started to play that sounded oddly like 'Are You Sleeping'. She soon drifted off to sleep, listening to the song, and dreaming about what her possible Secret Admirer may look like.

Outside her room Max and Justin were collaborating on how they would break the news to Alex.

"We could just write her a note telling her that it is.."

"No that'll make her suspicious of us."

"We could just show her through that looking glass thing that dad told us about."

"True but didn't dad say you need a hair for that?"

"Rats."

"Come on Max will think some more on it in the morning."

Neither boy realized that there father had been listening the entire time to the debate and even he started to wonder as much as Alex did on who had been sending these globes from over seas.

**Random Drabble Chapter. It started out good and then my mind decided it wanted to go into sleep mode while I was typing so if it sounds like I'm ranting I'm sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Everything else is not mine.**

**Chapter 3**

_**October 29th**__** 2009,**_

_**Dear Alex,**_

_**Again another month has come and gone and we are still not together. How I miss your chocolate brown eyes and your even darker hair, the way your skin glowed when you were out on the sky deck watching the moon while thinking to yourself. How I wondered what held your attention so. Here is the newest snow globe for your collection. If you look close you can see a leprechaun hole next to the hill. I wish you could have seen Ireland with me. The sunrise is almost as amazing as the sunset. Write soon.**_

_**XOXO**_

"**Another letter from your secret admirer Alex?"**

"**Justin go away."**

"**Alright, I guess I won't tell you then who's sending the letters."**

"**Wait. You know?"**

"**Didn't think to use a tracing spell did you."**

**Mentally yelling at herself Alex looked over at her brother.**

"**Ok, so I didn't use the spell. Who is it?"**

"**Nope. You told me to go away, plus, I have a date with Juliet."**

"**Fine go on your date with your Vampire girlfriend and leave me with Max to think on who possibly could send me these letters."**

"**The guilt trip won't work."**

"**Ok, how about the… HEY MAX, YOU WANT TO COME HELP ME WITH SOMETHING?"**

"**Dang it Alex."**

"**What do you need help with?"**

"**You see this globe?"**

"**Alex don't do it."**

"**What about the globe?"**

"**Well a leprechaun used to live in the hole right there next to the hill."**

"**Alex stop."**

"**Really, a leprechaun?"**

"**Yup. And if you use a tracing spell on it you can find it."**

"**Max don't."**

"**Cool. Justin, what's the spell?"**

"**Ha, you're plan failed."**

"**No it didn't. Max it's Traceus mass Placeus."**

"**Alright I'll tell you who's sending them."**

"**So I don't get to see a leprechaun?"**

"**Nope. Sorry kid."**

"**You guys suck."**

**Leaving the room in a rage the pair could hear Max slam his bedroom door.**

"**So are you going to tell me?"**

"**Yes, after my date with Juliet is over."**

"**But she's princess of darkness, that could take all night."**

"**I know. Don't wait up."**

**Alex threw a pillow at his head as Justin walked out of her room.**

'**Typical. I have to wait for prince of the dorks and the princess of the dark to go on their dweeb date before I'm allowed to find out who's snow stalking me.'**

**Alex stayed up until it was 3 in the morning before succumbing to sleep so she never noticed the teen couple sneak past her room for a little late night delight. It wasn't until she woke up a few hours later that she noticed Justin was home and buried in the darkness of his room.**

"**Justin, are you alright?"**

**No sound was uttered until the sun went down and it was soon realized that not only was Justin a wizard, but a vampire as well. Alex never did find out who was sending her the globes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as before. I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 4

_December 25__th__ 2009_

_Dear Alex,_

_Christmas in South America is so warm. I bet you would love the tropics. Here's a late Christmas present. The bird is called a toucan and likes people, or at least this one does. I miss you very much. Bailey misses you as well although she's still not sure why you called yourself Ashley Olsen. I should see you soon I hope. The ship goes back to Boston in 3 months._

_XOXO_

Alex was reading the latest letter to Justin at one in the morning. With Justin's new habits Alex didn't see much of him. He never did tell her who it was that was sending her the letters and she only remembered during the day to ask him but not at night.

"So are you going to Boston next month?"

"I don't know. I want to meet this person but I don't want to show up and find out that he is not who I expect him to be."

Alex had been worrying about that since the first letter she received.

"I may have to do the Location Spell Justin."

"But dad said that you're not allowed to use your magic to find out who it is."

"I know, but he didn't say I couldn't use yours."

"Alex you know I can't do magic anymore. My powers were taken when Juliet bit me."

"So then where's Max?"

"Asleep. Ask him to do it in the morning since it's Saturday."

"Do you think he'll be able to perform the spell?"

"If you're there he should be fine just don't forget to have an object with you to transport yourself back."

"Why again?"

"Cause if you don't you could get stuck there."

"I just have to make sure I remember that spell as well."

"There's that too."

After sitting in silence for a few minutes Alex finally went to bed when Juliet arrived to take Justin out hunting. When she woke up it was noon and Max was staring at her.

"Justin left me a note saying you wanted to ask me something."

That was how Justin communicated with the family when he went to sleep. He'd leave notes all over the house and get replies when the sun went down.

(Yawn) "Yeah, I need you to do the Location spell for me on one of my snow globes. The ship arrives in Boston next month and I want to know who likes me before they se me."

"How are you going to pull that off? Make yourself invisible and then do the spell?"

"That's exactly how WE are going to do it."

"But Alex I thought dad said you weren't allowed to use your magic to do this."

"To find the person yeah but not to come back home after finding them."

"Oh. So when are we going?"

"How about after you go grab one of the snow globes and the vase we used to practice on."

10 minutes later, invisible, and a shrunk vase in her pocket Alex grabbed Max's arm.

"This person may be far or near so send me to who sent this here."

The two flashed out of Alex's bedroom and into a cabin on board of the S.S. Tipton. Taking a look around the cabin it slowly dawned on her where she was and who was asleep in the bed. Trying not to make a sound she moved closer to the sleeping person and her suspicions were confirmed except it wasn't who she had been expecting.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own the plot that is it.

Chapter 5

Alex stared down at a sleeping Cody Martin as confusion crossed her face.

'But he's with Bailey, why is he sending me love letters?'

"Psst, Alex, we have to go, he could wake up at any moment."

Alex took one last look at Cody before taking out the vase in her pocket and transporting them back home.

"Alex, are you going to be Ok," Max asked once they were safely in her room.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting Cody of all people."

"Well who were you expecting?"

Alex looked over at Max and realization dawned on her face at what she almost revealed.

"No one, I wasn't expecting anyone at all."

Max just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room leaving Alex to brood in her room.

As the sun was setting a very pale Justin walked in.

"They said that they missed you at dinner."

"I wasn't hungry."

"Max told me that you went. Were you really expecting to find out that Cody was the one who had been sending them?"

"In all honesty? No. I figured that since he had Bailey he couldn't possibly want me too. I crossed him off the list first."

"Did you want him to be on it in the first place?"

"Not really, he's too much of a goody good."

A small smile played over her face at this thought.

"So what now?"

"I'm going to Boston in 3 weeks. It will give me enough time to think on this and find a solution."

"Good luck with that," Justin said sarcastically.

Alex just rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. Hearing Justin leave the room she turned back onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

'How the hell am I going to deal with this?'

Different plans of action whirled through her head until she fell asleep thinking about one in particular and hoping it would work.

(Three weeks later and in Boston)

Alex was standing on the docks to the harbor waiting for the S.S. Tipton to arrive. She was an hour early hoping to be right in front when it docked and hoping to catch Cody before Bailey had caught up with him. Plan in hand she was going to pull him away from all the hustle and demand an answer to why he was betraying Bailey.

The ship dock and the twins came down together. Alex made a grab for Cody when she was pulled in a hug by Zack.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I can't believe you actually came."

"What?"

Alex stumbled out of Zack's arms and stared at the twins.

"But I thought Cody sent them."

"No, I had him help me write the letters and pick out your presents."

'That explains why the spell took me to his cabin.'

Feeling slightly ashamed that she had actually thought that the head over heels in love smart twin actually would cheat on his girlfriend she turned to Zack.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't like you."

"You did, but you left a loophole in that plan which I exploited."

"And what was that?"

"You said you didn't like me on the boat, you never said anything about dry land."

"You, I, grr."

Alex had to admit that the not so bright Zack had a point. Now that she thought about it though had she really been hoping that it wasn't Cody and instead it was his prankster brother who made her laugh.

"So, what do you say?"

"What?"

"What do you say to me taking you out for a movie and some dinner?"

This took Alex off guard ever more. She hadn't really thought that she might end up leaving the docks with a date let alone a possible boyfriend.

"Alright. 1 movie and 1 round of pizza. If I still don't like you…"

"I'll give up on you forever."

The two shook hands on it and proceeded to walk into the city. Alex had no idea what she had gotten herself into let alone why her stomach kept doing flips every time he smiled at her. But she did know that she might not be able to turn him down even if this date went to hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and that's all.**

**Chapter 6**

**Looking over at him during the movie was easier than trying to sneak glances at him in the pizza parlor he took her too. Zack had voted for a Deep-dish Chicago style pizza with lots of pepperoni and sausage. He told her all about the places he visited including where Cody got all of the snow globes that she now owned and how each letter took them days to write. They walked down to the cinema past the Tipton and decided on a horror flick that she had been dying to see. Opening credits came and went and after the first 12 minutes in the movie that's when she noticed that she couldn't stop looking at him. Attention divided she didn't notice what was really happening so when a scary part came up that was designed to make the audience jump she did, and she landed right in his lap. Turning into him to apologize she didn't notice how close their faces were until she was staring into his eyes. Zack made the first move, which basically was second nature to him, he put his hand behind her head and brought her in for a kiss that she would later tell Harper was simply "Wow". They didn't pull away from each other until the movie had ended and the credits were rolling. Looking sheepishly at each other Alex grabbed his hand and led him out of the theatre. **

"**So where to next?"**

"**Why don't we go see how Bailey and Cody are?"**

"**Where are they at?"**

"**I think he took her to go meet our dad."**

"**Well lets go then."**

**Dragging him out onto the street she looked at him expectantly at which point he took over the lead and in less than a few minutes they were outside a hotel styled apartment complex and on there way up to his floor. Zack's mind was reeling as he kept it was only their first date and she was already meeting his dad. In his mind that meant that she might mean a little bit more than the others that he had brought here before. The last one here was a mistake because his dad walked in and they stopped seeing each other afterwards. In the dating department he wasn't doing as well as most believed and because of the feelings he had for Alex he hadn't even looked at the other girls in the different places they had visited. **

**Once outside the door to his dad's room Zach looked over at Alex. **

"**I'm not going to lie to you but this scares the hell out of me."**

"**Why, are you embarrassed of your dad that much? Trust me he can't be worse than mine."**

"**It's nothing like that, it's just I hope you don't think that this is all going really fast."**

"**Why should I? Normally it would be you meeting my parents on the first date. I'm just glad it's the other way around."**

**Zach just gave her a sheepish grin and knocked on the door. Cody was the one who opened it and a look of surprise crossed his face.**

"**Zach, Alex, what are you two doing here?"**

"**We came to check on you bro." Zach said as he pushed past his twin and into the small living room.**

"**Zach! Hey son, who's your friend?"**

"**This is Alex. Her dad runs a substation on Waverly Place."**

"**Well it's nice to meet you Alex. So what did my son do to you that you dragged him down here to see me?"**

"**He bought me a pizza and took me to a movie. Nothing to serious."**

**Both eyebrows shot up on his face in what Alex would call disprise a cross between disbelief and surprise.**

"**Oh! Well if he hasn't done anything wrong then it's really nice to meet you."**

"**Thank you sir it was nice to meet you as well."**

**All of a sudden Alex was tackled backwards by a squealing girl.**

"**ALEX!!! OH MY GOD!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!"**

"**Hey Bailey, Zach brought me over. We were wondering how your date was going."**

"**Amazing. Cody baked some corn bread with spaghetti and meatballs and it was heaven."**

"**That sounds so good. We ate deep dish pizza that was too die for."**

**As the girls were trading date stories Zach pulled his brother aside to express his fears.**

"**What if this one date is all she wants? What if she never wants to see me again?"**

"**Zach, you have nothing to worry about, she can hardly take her eyes off of you."**

**When he said that Zach looked over at her and noticed that she quickly looked down. He could still see her eyes trying to glance over at him without him noticing.**

"**So have you kissed her yet?"**

**This snapped Zach back to reality and he quickly looked at his brother.**

"**You know I don't tell you if I do."**

**There was enough of a smile on his face for Cody to guess and he lightly punched his brothers arm.**

"**How long?"**

"**Almost the entire movie."**

"**And you're worried that she's not going to want to stay with you?**

"**When you put it that way it seems kind of foolish."**

"**It is foolish. You're a great guy Zach, you just got to drop that harsh layer you keep putting up around your heart."**

"**This coming from the guy who cried over Irma?"**

"**We all make mistakes."**

**Zach just rolled his eyes at his brother and walked over to Alex.**

"**We have one more place to go to before we call it a night."**

**Zach could see the question she longed to ask but he just shook his head warding her question off.**

**Grabbing her hand he led her out of the apartment after a quick goodbye to his dad and brother. Once outside Alex looked at Zach again and noticed he was pulling her towards the subway station.**

"**Where are we taking the subway too?"**

"**Just wait and see." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek without even thinking. It was becoming almost second nature for Zach to be affectionate towards Alex and yet he still had a guard up at the same time.**

**While on the subway Alex started to drill him about his mom and dad.**

"**Well mom works at the Tipton as a singer and dad is in a rock band."**

"**Do they live together or what?"**

"**No, which sucks because it means that Cody and I have to travel a lot to see either one of them."**

"**So which parent made you go on the trip?"**

"**Technically neither. Cody and I did it to get away from both of our parents and to broaden our knowledge of the world. Or at least that's why Cody did it."**

"**Why did you?"**

"**To find that one person to break down my walls."**

**Zach hadn't realized he had said it out loud until he turned to look at her face.**

"**What?"**

"**What walls are you talking about?"**

"**Um…. The ones around my heart as my brother likes to put it."**

"**But why are they there?"**

**Zach got up all of a sudden when the subway pulled to a halt.**

"**We're here."**

**Grabbing her hand again he pulled her off her seat and out of the car. Arriving on the street Alex looked around and the first thing that caught her eye was…**

"**A dance club? You're not even 18."**

"**I know the bouncer." He said shrugging it off.**

"**Zach I've been wanting to go to this club since forever."**

"**Well than it's a good thing that our names are on the list."**

"**How did you even know I was going to say yes to tonight?"**

"**Because the only other answer was no."**

**Alex let out a giggle that brought out a genuine smile from Zach. He loved that laugh as much as he loved the way her eyes seemed to shine with some mysterious light.**

**Inside the club Alex cast a scanning charm seeing if there were any wizards around. She had been doing this everywhere she went just in case if they were about to run into trouble. She now seemed to understand why her dad gave up his powers to be with a mortal all those years ago.**

"**What are you thinking about?"**

"**About how much fun I'm having."**

"**And how much is that?" He asked while leaning in towards her.**

"**It's more of a show you." She replied back and caught him by surprise when she kissed him.**

**Zach had been hoping for another kiss but not one that seemed to rock his very heart. He could feel those walls that Cody kept mentioning start to crumble and he knew he would give anything in the world for this night to not be their last.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Wizards and Suite life do not belong to me, however, the plot does.

Chapter 7

Alex woke up in her bed the next morning with the feel of Zack's lips still against hers. She knew she couldn't continue on with him. There was too much danger in dating a mortal. Everywhere they had gone there had been a signature of another wizard but she could never pinpoint it.

She had asked Zack how the globes got to her so quickly as well and he merely said luck. Alex had a feeling that he was hiding something from her but pushed it out of her mind when he kissed her goodnight outside the substation. Alex had asked him how he was going to get home and he told her, "Don't worry about me. I'll figure it out." He definitely was weird but she liked the mystery that exuded from him. Heading towards the Tipton, where he was staying while still in town, Alex kept going over what she would tell him in her mind.

Standing outside the door to his suite she could hear Cody and him fighting over the TV remote. Shaking her head at his immaturity she knocked loudly on the door.

Cody was the one to open the door and invite her in. Zack was sitting on the couch with a game controller in one hand and a pop in the other. The first thing she noticed was that he wasn't wearing a shirt. It took her a moment to realize that she was staring and by that point Zack had realized what she was staring at and gave her a classic 'I know I'm hot' smirk.

"What's up Alex?" Cody asked her trying to draw her attention away from his brothers chest.

"Huh? Um.. Nothing, I just came to talk to you." She said turning back to Zack.

"Sure, give me a sec to put a shirt on."

Alex decided to wait in the hall outside of the suite so she could clear her thoughts and catch her breath from that spectacular? No that wasn't the right word, stunning sight. Yes, it was very stunning.

Once he had put his shirt on, Zack met Alex in the hall knowing full well that Cody was probably listening at the door.

"One sec," he said as he turned back to the door and hit it as hard as he could. From the other side a yelp was heard from Cody.

"Now, what do you need?"

"We need to talk about last night."

"What about last night? Didn't you have fun?"

Alex turned away because tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Of course I had fun but I don't think we should see each other anymore."

A look of disbelief crossed Zack's face. He took a step towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why?" He asked. "What went wrong?"

"There is just to much at risk if I date you."

"Like what? Your precious secret of being a Wizard?"

Alex wheeled around in surprise. How could he possibly know? She was super careful using any spells. And then it hit her. The other Wizard signatures the night before. They were his! But then why didn't she sense 2 at his dads apartment?

Noticing the look of confusion Zack seemed to know the question going through her mind.

"I won the wizard powers. I had placed Cody's room under a protection ward while out at sea and when you and your brother tripped it I had him do some research on the matter."

"So those Snow Globes?"

"Were magicked into your room. Trust me that was no easy feat."

"But why didn't you tell me last night?"

"Because I wanted you to like me for me, not for something I can't control."

Alex took a timid step towards him, closing the distance between them.

"I would have liked you for you even if you had told me. I'm not that shallow."

With that she took the initiative and kissed him.

Zack scooped her up in his arms and performed a transportation spell while they were kissing. When they broke apart Alex noticed they were in her room.

"Why here?"

"Because I want to meet your family."

"Why?"

"It's only fair. You met mine, now I get to meet yours."

"It's your funeral," She whispered under her breath.

Grabbing his hand and leading him down into the substation they met Justin along the way.

"You're allowed in daylight again?"

"Yes," he said depressed.

"Why? What happened to Juliet?"

"Monster hunters came and captured her. They released a werewolf on her and her family."

"Oh, Justin I'm so sorry."

"Dude that sucks, Wait how is it possible for a wizard to turn into a Vampire?"

"I gave up my powers to be with her and how did you know I was a Wizard? Alex?"

"Don't look at me, Zack is his family's Wizard. He had Cody research our family."

"Ok then, I approve of your life choice."

"Wait, Life?"

"Yeah, Wizards mate for life didn't you know that?" Zack asked her.

"No," she replied back.

Justin motioned for Zack to follow him down into the substation leaving Alex standing in the living room.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Alex's new Boyfriend. He's his family's Wizard. Zack Martin, this is my Dad Jerry Russo, my mom Theresa Russo, and my little brother Max who you already knew."

Alex had come down the stairs just as Justin had finished the introductions.

"That's my job. He is dating me after all."

"Wow Alex, I can't believe you're accepting the whole life mate thing so easily."

"I'm not actually. I'm hoping there is a spell that shows if we are life mates."

Jerry motioned everyone to the Lair as he said, "Actually there is. Let me go find it."

Once all the chairs had been occupied Jerry went over to the bookcase and pulled out 'The Great Big Book Of Spells'.

"Ah, here it is," he said flipping to somewhere in the middle.

"Well? What's it say?" Alex asked.

"Just come here and do the spell," Jerry said motioning to his daughter.

Looking at the book she grabbed her wand and muttered.

'2 of us are unsure of late, please show us if we're proper mates.'

I blue and pink glow flowed from the tip of her wand and landed on both Zack and herself.

"Well it's official, you've found your life Mate." Jerry looked at his daughter and then back at Zack. "Welcome to the family."

"He cant live here." Alex said with shock as the strands were still connecting them together.

"Not until your 21st birthday. Then by Wizard Law you must get married."

Zack held his hand out to Alex, "Come with me really quick."

He led her back to her room and closed the door behind him.

"Why aren't you happy that we're connected? It means you will be the Family Wizard as well. You wont lose your powers."

"It's not that. I was hoping you would be my mate but I was afraid that I wouldn't find that person until I was in my 30s."

"So you are happy that we're going to be together?"

"Yes, The Happily Ever After I always wanted."

With that she pushed him back onto her bed and cuddled into him while he stroked her hair back away from her face.

"I love you Alex Russo."

"And I love you too Zack Martin."

FIN

Review please. Sorry it kinda just ended, I felt like I couldn't add anymore and it kept dragging on and on.

Love you all.

Erzibeth-Malfoy


End file.
